


I can't leave you

by Mimi_jojo_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_jojo_fi/pseuds/Mimi_jojo_fi
Summary: So , i am writing my first ever fanfiction ...i am hella nervous ..i am not a native english speaker so forgive me for whatever mistake i wil make during writing this fanfic***************************************************(During the ending of season 5)after the fall of sam (aka lucifer) and michael into the cage, dean goes numb.he is unable to express his pain.he needs someone to share this burden and pain.he wants to scream.cass has got his angelic power back and he can't leave dean in such a condition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	I can't leave you

DEAN POV

i saw him..i saw him falling into that dark pit..that dark world where i was broken,where my soul had taken away,where my will to live had destroyed...i could not do anything ..this was important for the life of 6 billions people...but why ? why? It had to be my brother,my whole family.whyyyy??why does god has to give me this pain ??why did god write our destiny in this way?i lost everyone whom i had loved..my mother,my father and now my sammy..for the greater good of people..my family has always sacrified.but now i have nothing.i don't know ..why am i still alive?i don't want to hunt..i just want my family....this is as much painful as hell to see my brother taken away from me in such a way..i wish i was never resurrected..

NO ONE'S POV  
Cass had given back his power even improved.cas had to go back to heaven but he couldn't want to leave dean in such a situation.actually he was also feeling uneasy and sad to see dean ..his dean in such a condition .he wanted his early dean back who liked to joke ,who never left his sass in any situation...he had begun to feel something for dean from the past few weeks ....he had never felt this way before...he had begun to feel more human ...he could not see dean in pain ...it felt like his own grace was hurting...it was weird beacuse it was nearly impossible for an angle to find his soulmate in a human...but cass didn't want to deny this feeling.cass was ready to do anything for dean.even other angels could see his inclination and affection toward dean.he had disobeyed god for him...may be he was in love..

Dean and cass were sitting silently in the car.when dean suddenly said"what am i going to do now?""i cared about sammy more than my own life.i never saw him that affection which i should show him.he didn't like me or father that's why he went to stanford.he thought that i am bossy ,i am a puppet who dance on his father's command..when he decided to tell yes to lucifer and made this plan...i wass...i wanted to scream on his face ..i wanted to cry because this is not easy for me never was...this pain has made me numb ..i cant find my reason to live"at this point dean had begun to cry loudly .cass didn't like this."cass i will never see my brother again...he will live in that tourture till eternity..."cass said"i know dean but we can't do anything. there is no possible way to bring him back from the cage .when i raised you from hell..it took power of many angels to bring you back to earth"dean face had gone red...cass was staring on his watery green eyes who used to shine brighter than any emerald cass has ever seen.his eyes had lost his shine.dean said again"please cass i ..i beg you bring back sammyyy plzzzz plzzz cass i can't live with this remorse that my brother is down there begin tortured every moment ..plzzz there must be someway to bring him back plzzz..."cass looked at him with regreat "i am sorry dean.only god can do that"cass lowered his eyes..dean constant sobbing and tears made cass angry at god .he questioned god why did he had to do this to his dean?his.....LOVER...cass wanted to hug him .he wanted to make him forget everybad memory of his life.he wanted to protect his soul...he wanted to hold him and give him the peace he deserved...he wanted to protect him from every evil thing...he wanted to hide him in his embrace ...he wanted to enlightn dean's life with his inner angelic light ,kindness and love.....cass loved dean...he knew that.cass put an angelic spell on dean to calm him ....they drove to the motel .


End file.
